No one loves the sidekick
by Lecrazyannex
Summary: A Lilly, Oliver and Miley Love story told by Lilly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is a new story I've started. I don't like it as much as my first one but I'll post it anyway. It's short , but I will write more soon. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. **

**Oh and btw I don't own Hannah Montana, I wish I did but I don't.**

**Lecrazyannex**

**"Nobody loves the sidekick."**

_He held her hand. Never did he let go. Alone I stood, jealous I admit, for she had him, not me. He was hers, not mine. He loved her, she loved him and I was just the one in the background._ (L)

Miley Stuart. My best friend. We done everything together, spending most our time with each other. I liked Miley. She was nice, caring. Ok, sometimes it did get a wee bit asnnoying having your best friend and international super star, but it had it's ups. I got to go to all her concerts and premiers. I was Lola Lufnagel, Hannah Montana's side kick, we were like partnerns in crime, but I was always the number 2. I was always second. Everyone always liked Miley better, especially Oliver.

Oliver Oken. My other best friend. I had known him since I was 4. We were always friends, right from the day we met. He wasn't like anyone else at my kindergarden. He was nice and caring. Our moms became friends which meant we saw each other a lot. We'd be best friends forever, we knew it. I eventually found myself in love with him, deeply in love. But how could I tell him? It's not something you can just tell your best friend. Well, I guess Oliver was more than a best friend, he was my everything.

But I wasn't his everything, Miley was. Sure, I was his best friend but I wanted to be so much more. I knew Oliver, I understood him. Miley had only just came into our lives, but it was her he wanted. She was pretty, smart, funny, girly, everything I wasn't. Oh and just to remind you, she was Hannah Montana. Miley was the luckiest girl alive and sometimes, i don't think she even realised it. Oliver loved her, not me. No one loves the side kick.

"I love you Oliver," Miley said, as we sat at a table at Rico's.  
"Aww, I love you too Miles," he replied.  
"I'm so glad we found each other."  
"Awww Me too!"  
Aww, not me! I hated them being together. It was sickening. Every two minutes, 'I love you',' Aww I love you too',' Awww I love your even more', 'Awwwww'. It was enough to make anyone throw up.

"A year ago just now, who'd of thought we'd be here together?" Miley asked.

Me. I had saw the warnings, the signals. I fell asleep every night dreading the next day incase it was the day Oliver would ask the question. For months I had night mares. In them, I saw Oliver and Miley together, in love. I was worried sick for this day to come. I knew it would, it was bound to happen. And so it did.

Valentines Day. A day for love, or for me, a day to hate. Miley, Oliver and I spent the day down at beach, as best friends do. I did enjoy it but there an awkward tension between us. Something wasn't right. We played around until it got dark and then decided to sit and watch the sun set. We lay on the sand, Miley in the middle.  
"This is nice isn't it?" Miley told us.  
"Yeah," Oliver replied, I wasn't in the mood to talk. After this, it fell silent.  
"Miley?" Oliver asked, "I think I'm in love."  
I shot up from where I was lying. Miley calmly stayed where she was.  
"Really?," she replied, " I think I might just be too."  
"Who with?"  
"A secret for a secret?"  
They sat up and turned to face each other. I watched in amazement, had they forgotten I was here? "Yeah..." Oliver said.

This was the moment my life changed, all hope I had had disappeared. She leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back.  
"Happy Valentines Day Oliver," Miley whispered.  
"Happy Valentines Day to you too."

For 6 months, this was all I had. I tried pushing the fact that I was in love with him to the back of my mind. It was bad enough that I was practically being ignored. They didn't care about me anymore. Oliver was being horrible to me, but even with this, _I couldn't help being **completely** in love with him._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, second chapter here :) Hope you like it. Please review, telling me if you'd like me to continue.**

**Thanks,**

**Lecrazyannex**

...

Miley and Oliver arranged to meet me at the mall one day. "Hey," I greeted them. They were holding hands, as usual.  
"Hiyaa," Miley smiled back.  
"Where have you both been recently?" I asked, "I've not seen you in ages."  
"You know," she whispered, "Hannah stuff."  
"Oh. Hannah and Mike?" What about Lola? Why wasn't she invited to any of this 'Hannah' stuff. "Yeah I'm sorry it's just I couldn't invite Lola-" she started to explain.  
"- it's fine Miley," I stopped her, " it's fine..."

After that, her and Oliver just spoke to each other, I didn't feel like talking. I listened to everyword they said.  
"My Dad's really happy for us," Miley said.  
"So is my Mom! She loves you Miles, and thinks we are made for each other." he replied LIES! LIES! LIES!!! Oliver's mom was friends with my mom and they both used to discuss us being together later in life. Oliver and I used to sit behind the door and listen. I remembered back to when we were young.

_"Imagine them two, growing up and going to high school," my mom said. Her and Mrs Oken sat in my living room drinking coffee while Oliver and I sat outside, listening to them.  
"Getting boyfriends and girlfriends," Mrs Oken replied.  
"I hope they stick together."  
"Yeah, so do I. Maybe they can become boyfriend and girlfriend, save us worrying as much."  
"I think they might I mean, look how well they get on. They're made for each other, I know it."  
We smiled at each and Oliver took my hand._

We were only ten years old, but back then even our mom's believed we'd be together and now, he was telling Miley how his mom thought she was the one for him. Lies!.

"Lilly?" Miley asked as I snapped out of my day dream.  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"Me and Oliver, we love each other."  
"Yeahh..." What was she trying to tell me?  
"So I've decided if we're in love, Hannah and Mike should be too."  
My chin practically dropped to the floor.  
"But I thought Hannah wouldn't date someone.... mike... and-" I was in complete shock. "That's ok with you, isn't it?" she asked.  
"Yeah." I answered.  
"It's just at any concerts, you know me and him and then Lola, you know.."  
"It's ok," I stopped her again.

Miley soon left to get us drinks from a stall nearby, leaving me with Oliver.  
"You've been kinda quiet," I said.  
"Have I?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Oliver, are you happy?"  
He turned to me before saying, "Yeah," with a smile.  
"Good..."  
I returned to my day dream.

_"Oliver?!?!" I shouted, "I'm sick of this game now." We were playing hiding seek and I couldn't find him. Oliver emerged from under the bed.  
"You know, the most obvious place to look in a game of hide and seek is under the bed," he said, teasing me.  
"Whatever," I laughed, " Anyway, Oliver I don't want to play this anymore."  
"Ok, we won't then," he said, " All that matters is that you're happy. Are you?"  
"Yeah, I'm with you." I smiled back to him._

"So..." Miley's voice ran through me, "Best friend and boy friend... what are we going to do now?"  
"Well I'm going home." I told them "Already Lilly?" Oliver asked "Yeah, I don't feel too great," I lied.  
"Ok then," Miley said.

I left for home, taking one last look behind me to see them kissing. I shivered before walking again. I wanted to get the thought off my mind.

TV did not help much. Within a few hours, it was filled with 'Hannah's new lover'. The screen filled with pictures of them, together, that hurt, or so I though it did. A picture appeared on the screen which I recognized but it was only of Hannah and Mike ; I had been cut out. That hurt me, a lot. But what had I expected? 'Hannah and Mike are still close friends with Lola. Stupid, ugly fat Lola!' I started to cry.

_"Lilly," Oliver ran over to me," Are you ok?"  
"No," I cried, "I was just called ugly by stupid Ashley."  
"Lilly! You're not ugly, I think you're beautiful"_  
_"Really?" I asked cheering up a little.  
"Yeah," he replied "Thankyou Oliver," I said, "You'll be my best friend forever."_

Best friend forever. Maybe more? None of it mattered anymore. I was out of his life. He didn't care about me, only Miley. But I still cared about him, I **loved** him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :) Thanks for the reviews so far, please review this chapter too, thanks :)**

**_Italics _is a flashback btw :L**

**Oh and the last flashback is a bit confusing, sorry, but it's meant to be.**

**Lecrazyannex.**

**...**

_"Oliver, I can't," I whined.  
"Lilly, it's fine. You've jumped over streams like this before." he try to calm me. We were playing at a park near Oliver's house and had to jump over a stream to get to the other side.  
"This is too big but," I told him "No, it's not you'll be fine."  
"No, Oliver I'm scared."  
"Here," Oliver said, taking my hand, "Take my hand we'll do it together."  
We took a few steps back before taking a huge jump, reaching the land at the other side of the stream.  
"I knew you could do it," Oliver said.  
"Thanks to you-"_

I woke up, hearing the door bell. How long had I been sleeping for? I stood up.  
"Lilly?" I heard Oliver say from behind the door.  
"Errr Yeah Hi?" I said, looking at myself in the mirror before opening the door. I was a mess. My mascara had smudged all over my face, due to my crying. "Are you ok?" Oliver asked, coming into my living room.  
"Yeah, I think," I replied.  
"I've phoned you and you never picked up."  
I took out my phone. 7 missed calls.  
"Oopps, sorry," I said, "I fell asleep on the sofa. What time is it?"  
"11:30."  
"What?!" I replied, shocked, " It was like 6, when I sat down. What are you doing here anyway? Why did you call?"  
"Just to see how you were. Are you feeling better."  
"Not really, " I answered truthfully. He didn't reply, resulting in an awkward silence.

"I saw the news reports about Mike and Hannah," I said, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah.. me too," he replied.  
"I guess you are now, you know 'famous'."  
"Well Mike is,"  
"It's just the same"  
"Not really."  
"Well it kinda is."  
"It actually kinda isn't."  
We got into a little stupid arguement, the kind that made you laugh. Oliver and I always had them, for aslong as I could remember.

_"Lilly, you know I'm right," Oliver teased.  
"You are not!" I insisted, "Come on, why would the new girl have a crush on you."  
"Because.... I'm me. That's why."  
I gave him a blank stare.  
"Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart, has a ring to it."  
"Oliver, she does not like you. "  
"Does so."  
"Does not."  
"So"  
"Not"  
"S-"  
"Hii yall." Miley came up to us._

"Yeah well, i don't care about being famous, as long as I have Miley, then I don't care"

_"I wish I was famous," I told Oliver.  
"I think everyone does," he replied.  
"I could be an actress, star in all the movies, get all the awards,"  
"And I could be in a band and make lots of songs,"  
"I wish we could." I said.  
"So do I, " he paused, "But all that matters is that we stick together, best friends forever."  
"Yeah, " I smiled, "Though being famous would be pretty cool."_

"So..." Oliver tried to make conversation.  
"So...?" "French bread."  
I burst out laughing. French Bread was Oliver said when he had nothing left to say. He made it up when we were young.

_"I'm so bored," I complained "Same here," Oliver said, sitting in the corner of my room.  
"We have nothing to do or nothing to talk about, any suggestions."  
He paused, "French Bread."  
"What?" I laughed.  
"French Bread, you know bread that's french."  
"Ok. Why?"  
"Why not?"_

"Right, well, i better go. I might pop round to Miley's" Oliver said.  
"Oliver, it's half eleven at night. Why are you seeing her now?"  
"Because, I think I love her."

My world practically stopped. He said that he** thinks** he loves her. **Thinks?** That means he wasn't sure if he loved her, he just thought he did. **Thinks?** He** thinks** he loved her! He** thinks** he loves her!

Oliver left and I danced around my house in joy. Oliver only** thought** he loved her?! I was in so much joy, it was unbelievable. He** thinks** he loved her! He didn't know he loved her!

_"Oliver, why didn't you just tell that girl you liked her? You said you think you liked her back," I asked.  
"Why? because it was a nicer way of telling her I didn't"  
"Ok, usually that would mean you do like her but you don't want to admit it."  
"Well, I'm not usual."  
"I think you're wrong then, I think"_


	4. Chapter 4

**....**

"Oliver's off sick today," Miley told me, getting off the school bus.  
"Really? He seemed ok yesterday." I said "Yeah, well he's ill now."  
"Ok..."

_"Hi Mrs Oken, is Oliver in?" I asked, standing at the front door of the Oken house.  
"He's not well sweetie, sorry," she replied.  
I slowly walked up towards the street when I heard a voice behind me and turned around.  
"Lilly!" Oliver was standing at his window, looking as white as a ghost. He really wasn't well.  
"Oliver?"  
"Sorry Lilly, I don't feel well," he explained, " I'll see you tomorrow if I'm better."  
"It's ok, " I replied, "Get better soon."  
"I will, I promise."_

Not having Oliver at school was hard. At lunch, Miley would not shut about how worried she was about him.  
"Do you think I should call him?" she asked "No Miles, because he is probably asleep."  
"But he might not be," she argued back.  
"He'll be fine! Ok?" I was getting annoyed.  
"That's ok for you to presume, he's not your boyfriend! You haven't been spending every class today thinking about him, worrying about if he's ok. "

Boy, was she wrong. I had been thinking about him _all_day, I had been worrying if he's ok, but I firgured I had to keep it all locked up inside, all my concern for him. It was like a secret side of me.

"Ok, Miles, call him." I said, giving up with the argument. Miley picked up phone and started to dial Oliver's number,  
"Olliieeeeeeeeeeee? How are you baby?" her voice ran through me. I found myself rolling my eyes.  
"Oh good. I just had to call, I couldn't stop worrying," she paused as he replied, "Yeah Lilly told me not to, but obviously she doesn't understand,"  
Each of her words repeated in my head. She - doesn't - understand. "Yeah, obvious I love you. I know, you love me too. Yes I know. And yes, I wish we could kiss right now."

I couldn't continue to listen so I picked up my bag and left. I heard Miley calling my name but I didn't care. I didn't want to hear her 'aww are you jealous?' or her 'you'll find someone someday' talks. Yeah, I _was_ jealous and I _had_ found someone. Oliver.

Luckily, Miley wasn't in my last two classes. I raced home and locked myself in my room. This was my thinking space, and I had a lot to think about.

_"Lilly, please come out," Oliver said from outside my door. "No." I said.  
"Please?"  
"Oliver, this is my thinking space..."_

I loved him. I couldn't deny it any longer, neither could I hide it. I needed him but Miley had him. Like everything else she had. Oliver was my life. Nothing else mattered. Everything in the past, the answer to it all was me and Oliver, together. If he didn't love me, then at least I'd know. I was sick of only guessing, of not knowing the truth. I had to sort this out. No longer would my thinking space of a room help me. I had to get out, fix this mess. I loved Oliver.

_"Lilly, nothing will be better in there. Nothing will be solved. Please, please come out. Talk to me. Tell me what is on your mind, even if it will hurt me. Tell me Lilly..."  
I slowly turned the handle. I knew he was right."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next part, enjoy :) and please please review :) Thank you so much for the reviews so far, they mean the world to me. x**

_Knock Knock_.

Nothing

_Knock Knock_

"Lilly?" Oliver answered his front door, "Are you ok? You look like you've been crying."  
I stood still and quiet. What could I say now? I had planned it perfectly in my head but now, the words didn't come out.  
"Ehh well ehmm," I mumbled, "A-a-Are you feeling be-better?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine now," he paused, "Do you want to come in?"  
I nodded and followed him. Miley.

She sat on his sofa. This was not going well. What could I do? I couldn't declare my love for her boyfriend while she's sitting watching. My heart started thumbing. The two of them just stared at me. "Lilly, whats up?" Miley asked.  
"I-I-I-," I couldn't do it so I walked out. It was then, I got the courage to change my life. The courage to speak out, tell thr truth, be the real me. As I walked out Miley said something that hurt, not because it was nasty, but because it showed she didn't know me.

"She has no one to love..."

I turned around in anger.

"No Miles! No," I yelled, "You don't understand me. I'm in love Miley! I'm deeply in love! I've been hiding it forever, and I don't think I can go on any longer..."  
No one replied, they were in too much shock.  
"But I'm afraid because I know the truth will hurt... just not as much as it hurts me inside," I added "Who is it?" Miley finally managed to say.  
I didn't answer "Who, Lilly?" Oliver asked.  
I looked up and noticed how they were holding hands...

_"Here Lilly, take my hand." Oliver told me. I was stuck up a tree and was too scared to jump down.  
"Even though I'm a girl and you're a boy?" I asked "Yeah..."  
Our hands touched. His skin felt warm and gentle.  
"I don't care what other people think Lilly. It's me and You that matter, no one else..."_

"It's me and you that matter," I said "no one else..." Oliver whispered back while Miley sat confused. "I'll be right back, " Miley left the room.

_"I'm scared about telling my mom the truth, should I lie?" I asked Oliver, he always knew what was right and what was best.  
"Nah, Don't Lills. Sometimes, however hard it is, the truth is best. It'll lead to something greater."_

"however hard it is..." "the truth is always best,"  
"It'll lead us to something greater.."  
I was finding it hard to come out with what I was wanting to say, I figured this would be easier. I started a few Lilly/Oliver quotes, hoping he could finish them. He got ever siingle one right. But it was finally over for the silly games, it was time to tell the truth.

"Oliver?" I gulpped, "I love you..."  
Silence. Oliver took a good look at me. His eyes were filled with confusion. "I'm sorry," I managed to whisper. What had I done? Oliver was dating Miley, my best friend. All of a sudden, I realised how stupid and selfish I was being. Why had I done this to him?** Why?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, final chapter. I hope you like it and you're not disappointed with it. It's not as good as I had hoped. Sorry x Thankyou sooo much for the reviews, they mean the world to me.**

**So, enjoy... **

Oliver stood still. He was deep in thought. What was I to do? I could just run away or I could say something. I knew I had to face this situation I put myself in. I decided to try to apologize again, see if he responded.  
"Oliver! I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry."  
Nope, nothing.

He finally took a few steps forward. I was unsure to what he was doing but just stood where I was. Eventually, he was standing in front of me. Without a word, he lifted my chin and kissed me. It was quick, but had so much meaning behind it. We gazed into each other's eyes. I wanted this moment to last forever. Of course, it didn't. It was spoilt.  
"Olliiiie-poo!!" Miley called.  
Oliver let go of me then took a few steps back, returning to where he was standing before. Miley entered the room. She stood beside Oliver and grabbed his hand. My moment of a lifetime was now over.

"So..." Miley said, trying to break the silence "I need to go," I quickly said before practically running out the house. I had to get away.

That was the last time I spoke to Oliver or Miley for 3 weeks. I couldn't. In school I walked around on my own, hiding from them. In classes, I just tried to avoid them. Miley called and came to my house, but I didn't answer, I couldn't. I was so embarrassed about what I had said to Oliver. Sure, Oliver knew some of my biggest secrets, and even though I was embarrassed, it was ok because he was Oliver. But this was _too _embarrassing.

_"Lilly, I cannot believe you did that," Oliver teased, laughing.  
"I thought you weren't going to laugh? you promised."  
"I'm not," he began to giggle, "Ok I am, but it doesn't matter. Laughing helps you forget about it. "_

I sat in my room alone. It was the night of my school dance. It was a night where you should be with friends, enjoying yourself or with your date, falling in love. I had put myself in this mess. I didn't have any friends, no boyfriend, nobody, all because I opened my big mouth. Oliver didn't love me! What had I been thinking? I ruined everything.

My eyes wondered the room. My dress lay on my bed. My mom had set it out for me, assuming I was going to the dance, I wasn't so sure. If I went, I'd be myself and have to watch everyone dance with the one they love. I would have to watch Miley have her arms around Oliver's neck and him have his around her waist, slow dancing. I would have to watch as they kissed. I would have to see them in love.

Deep inside, I knew that if I didn't go, then I would never get rid of my problem. Never get rid of the fear I had. I had to do this. I had to go fix my life, get over the past and move on. I slipped on my dress and played about with my hair, finally deciding to curl it. Once I was ready, I made my way to the school dance, alone.

It was pretty quiet when I arrived. A few couples walked around holding hands. Some groups of friends were scattered around the hall. Each laughed and joked about, having fun in their own way. I felt really odd standing alone. I watched each couple as they entered. Eventually, Miley and Oliver walked in. They both looked lovely and in love. In a way, I was happy for them. They began to dance.

I sat down alone, watching everyone. I looked back over to Miley and Oliver ; they were no longer dancing. I could see Oliver shaking his head and Miley almost in tears. What was happening. I watched them breaking apart. Miley walked one way, Oliver walked the Oliver. Miley looked devastated and Oliver looked pleased, like he had achieve something. What had happened? Without realising, I began to stare into space, thinking about what I had just witnessed.

"Lilly?" I heard a voice in front of me say. I looked up to see Oliver.  
"Yeah?" I said quietly. He took my hand and I stood up.  
"I love you."  
I looked him in the eyes before looking around for Miley. She was standing at the side crying. She saw me and tried to smile through her cries, nodding. She knew I loved Oliver and he loved me.  
Oliver leaned over and we kissed, this time for longer. I loved it, I loved him and now, we were together. (L)

_Miley's POV._

_"He held her hand. Never did he let go. Alone I stood, jealous I admit, for she had him, not me. He was hers, not mine. He loved her, she loved him and I was just the one in the background."_

**The End .**


End file.
